


A Simple Visit

by MaCcallausse_Macy



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Shepard is alive you can't convice me otherwise, garrus visit Tuchanka, mention of shepard, post-ME3, small humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaCcallausse_Macy/pseuds/MaCcallausse_Macy
Summary: After the war Garrus pay Wrex a visit, they end up talking about his relationship with Shepard and what to look forward to in the futur.





	A Simple Visit

It will be fun Victus said, you'll get drinks with an old teamate he said, it will do you some good. How very wrong had the primarck been.

Tuchanka was on the road of recovery, the genophage having been cured, the want to build a home for the next generation was in the forfront of the Krogan's minds. But even if the cured and help rebuilding, a Turian was in no way welcomed with open arms.  
Garrus sure didn't expect nor wanted any Krogan to welcome him with open arms, wich explained his mild suprise to find a familiar face upon his arrival.

Grunt was standing proud in the middle of the docking bay, a smirk on his face. Every female Krogans glanced with intent at him, he was afterall breed to be perfect. He had grown since he last saw him, the carapace on his forhead slowly taking the form of an adult one.  
It didn't take him long to notice his former crewmate, being one of the only Turians did give help him.  
None the less the Krogan was happy to see his battlemaster's mate, and reassured him that he will be well taken care of. Taking pride in himself to show him how a krogan welcome his guests.  
The laughter that followed did nothing to reassure Garrus about his trip. He had been send to oversee some treates the Turian were making to clan Urdnot's leader, in order to extend an olive branch. Of course their choice of messenger was no coincidence, everyone knew that there was only one Turian that Wrex trusted, it was Garrus. 

A strange friendship had bloomed on the first tour on the Normandy. Sure, it hadn't been easy at first, their races ongoing animosity made it less than ideal. But Shepard being her usual meddling self, she would take them both with her on certain missions in order to make them bond.   
The best way to a soldier's heart is to save his ass from a line of fire, she had once said, and how right she had been. Shepard had been their first common ground, it left room for improvement sure but they dealed with that in the cargo bay.  
Even if the Krogans in general were not Garrus first race he had in mind when thinking of friends, Wrex was his brother in arm and he'd trust him with his life, and even if the older man wouldn't say it out loud he knew he felt the same way. 

Grunt had taken him to what Garrus could only assume was a Krogan home. It looked sturdy, big and indestructable, yet it held some sort of familiar sight for him. He recognised some Turian's designes, must have been build when the races helped each other's recover from the war. He could've sworen the door looked Salarian. 

Upon first entering, the first thing Garrus noticed was the noise, laughter, the house was full of laughter.   
In what he assumed was the living room, Wrex was sitting on a sofa with three little Krogan babies in his lap. They looked like the perfect picture of a family.

Wrex noticed Garrus as soon as he entered in his home. The Turian still recovering from his suprise, he used it at his advantage. He told his children to great the Turian as they should.

 

They looked like soldiers following an order, they were on a mission , so they ran up to Garrus and tackled him to the ground yelling for him to surrender as they jump on him.  
Garrus having recovered from his initial shock, tried to tickle any Krogan child he could reach but having been overrun, his best course of action was to admit defeat.

“See kids, that's how you should always great a guest, in making him admit defeat” said Wrex with his deep laughter echoing in the room

“You plan on giving Shepard the same welcoming party when she comes visit you next?”

“I'll double my efforts with her, can't let her get soft on us just cause she decided to settle down”

Garrus picked himself from the ground, a smirk on his face, extended a hand to Wrex who took him by the elbow to give him the equivilence of a hug to Krogan's.   
The slap on the back that followed knocked the wind out of his lungs. He hadn't realised how he had missed his friend. Maybe Victus wasn't so wrong.

Wrex invited Garrus to sit with him, as he took a seat, one of the children a female from what garrus could tell.   
She looked up at him not wanting to let go of his armor. Her red eyes looked at him pleading to take her on his laps. Who was he to say no to a child, child who belonged to one of the fiercest Krogan he had seen. She weighted more than a Turian child but she still fitted in his lap.

“you planning on stealling one of my kids Vakarian? Cause let me tell you Mordin here is not a walk in the Citadel, she'd give you a run for your money”

“Mordin? So you did name a daughter of yours after him, he woudl've been surprised maybe even proud. You could never know what he thought even more so then other Salarians”

“i know what you mean. He started giving me a whole lecture about how to impregnate Krogan females. As if I the great Wrex Urdnot didn't know how to please his females!”

At that Garrus couldn't help but laugh, it reminded of his most embarassing moments to date. Having a doctor explain to him the intercourses of humans and how high the risks of interspecies intercourse where. Let's just say he promissed himself to never use the word “ingest” ever in his life again, not if he can't help it.

“So when are you and Shepard gonna get one of your own little poop machine? Knowing you I can only imagine the collection of sniper riffles you'll hang on the nursery's wall” Wrex said with a shit eating grin.

“Well I don't know if you've noticed my dear friend, but Jane and I are not from the same specie, of course it didn't stop her from falling for my stunning good looks.”

“Here you go again Turian, trying to change the subject. You can't fool me, ever since you've entered my home you've been smitten by the kids, you are bad at hiding your emotions. You should be thankful Shepard is the one to do the talking on missions.”

 

Garrus could only resign himself, should he tell Wrex what has been weighing on him? Should he tell him that he had tried to convince her that any children she'd bare would be his? That sure he wanted one of his own too but just being able to let her experience birth would be enough? That he longed for a child with both her genes and his?  
Little Mordin on his laps was starting to worry at the silence of the Turian and at his sudden stillness. Wrex from his seat was looking at the Turian letting him the time to finaly say what he is sure had never come out before.   
While Shepard had been the savior of the Galaxy, the woman that held all the burden on her shoulders. He knew that Garrus for his parts tried to keep her from breaking like glass, but that also meant that Garrus had keeped part of his own suffering in the back, not wanting to have his lover break into pieces and turn into dust.

“I guess we are in a bit of a disagreement regarding all that. It's frustrating for both of us, sure this war has a lot of orphans and we do want to help, but after all that we've been through her and I can we really be blamed for wanting our own little human turian baby. However that could be called. The war has tainted everything for us, and even when I ask her, begged her even, she refused to go through it, she wants our child to have as much of her in it as there is of me. But we both know it's impossible.”

“They said curing the genophage couldn't be done either, and look where we are now? I'm disapointed in both of you, i've never known either of you to give up so easily. I'm sure someone out there could help you, what about that biotic woman? She brought Shepard back into the land of the livings, maybe she could also make a levo-dextro child? Heck if I recall the doc had a nephew back in Sur'Kesh. The thing is you won't know unless you try.”

To some thoses words would've hurt or even felt rude but coming from Wrex it was one of the most comforting and soothing talks Garrus had heard on the subject.   
Hope was starting to grow in him with each word said, it's like he had needed someone to say outloud all his most desperate thoughts.   
He had been afraid, Shepard had just recently recovered from the war and he didn't want to give her hope that he wasn't certain could come true.   
But the war had been the same, hope for victory in the rubbles of the Galaxy's. Yet they had become victorious, maybe they would also be victorious here too, they won't know unless they try.  
Maybe that's what held them back, they didn't do everything in their power to make this dream come true.   
His posture started to change he became less still and raised his head in what could only be described as a melancholic smile, the glipse of hope made him itch to start searching, to start their new adventure, their new mission.   
At that Wrex started to laugh, then a grim look crossed his face.

“Just if a Salarian doctor ask you for a sample and comes up with a scalpel, run as fast as you can”


End file.
